


Any Further Promises Are Just Between Us

by lei_lei



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei_lei/pseuds/lei_lei
Summary: A brief moment, just before facing the Devil, where sacred promises are made.





	Any Further Promises Are Just Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the option to have a moment with Julian before the end. I appreciate any and all feedback!

She looks  _ delicious.  _

 

The curvature of her lips, the glimmer in her eye, the just barely there sheen of anticipatory perspiration gracing her brow. It’s almost unfathomable that she could be before me, meeting my gaze head on and yearning, yearning perhaps even a slither as much as I for her, wanting  **_me._ **

 

“Just call me Captain.” 

 

She swings her hips and suddenly she’s just before me. As usual, she needs to crane her neck to meet my gaze, and in doing so, exposes her neck tortiously towards me. The skin there has flushed into a coy rose hue and I swear beneath the sounds of controlled breathing and the splash of the sea I could hear her heart pulsating just gently beneath the skin. 

 

“As you wish, my dear.” I give her a signature smirk to which she responds with a shaky grin of her own. 

 

“What’s my orders, Captain? What will you have me do? I’m at your disposal.” There it is. Almost unintentional. The suggestion of each word from my lips hanging in the air heavy between us. It teases both of us , always implicating just a bit more than what needs to be said. Promising the possibility of more should she just ask for it.  _ Almost  _ unintentionally.

 

“Show me to the Captain’s Quarters.” I….Maybe I’ve misheard her? I can feel color rise to my cheeks and suddenly my body feels hot despite the breeze flailing against the sails. There’s...truly... there’s no way I’ve heard her correctly. And yet she stands, hands upon her hips, and one brow quirked delightfully awaiting my response. She’s got me. She knows she has. Nevertheless, two could play that game. 

 

“ ‘Aye, ‘aye.” This particular territory is unfamiliar. Rather, it’s some strange illusion created at the hands of Death...but that is a thought for another time. Most ships are of a similar layout, even those created in a non-existent universe… 

 

I take her hand in my mind and let intuition guide me. Never have I been so grateful to spend so much time evading consequences by jumping ship. The Captain’s Quarters are quite where it usually is, just beneath the deck and centered beneath the mass. 

 

I pull her carefully through the doorway and spread my arms grandiosely. 

 

“Behold! The Captain’s Quarters.”

Her gaze wanders until settling upon a plush loveseat. Her lips quirk quickly before tossing me a wink. She removes the hat I brandished just prior and hangs it upon a hook, letting her tendrils fall languidly over her shoulders. Her hands caress a few wooden furniture pieces before she slides carefully into the confines of cushions on the loveseat. 

 

Once she’s settled, her legs crossed and her body noticeably softened, she pats the spot next to her. 

 

“Come here.” I push to swallow the lump that has gathered in my throat while watching her ministrations. Sitting so close to her which in such a state would be no good, rather, it would surely lead to  _ no  _ good. And the good heavens above know I have no business corrupting her to such a degree. 

 

But, alas, I am weak. And I settle for perching on the ground beside her feet, resting my head just barely against her calves. 

 

She threads her fingers through my hair and I shudder at her touch. As much as I try, a moan slips through my lips as she continues her ministrations. 

 

As if coaxed by my lewd groans, she tilts my head to meet her elevated form and locks her gaze with mine. 

 

“Julian...please…” It’s a prayer, a barely there desire, pushing to break free. “Touch me.”

 

There are no further thoughts, no further words, to be shared. Before reason can reach me I have scooped her into my arms and she has wrapped her legs around my waist. 

 

My lips are on hers before I can fully realize it. Her fingers are once more laced within my hair, pulling and yanking in desperation. Her teeth are running aimlessly over my lip. Her hold on me is lethal.  It would hurt if it didn’t feel so damn good. 

 

I bring her to the bed where I deposit her. She bounces gleefully, and shares a toothy grin with me. Her lips are puckered and swollen, a red rash blossoming across her mouth from our prior acts. Without a word she pulls my hand so I fall before her, just barely stopping myself from tumbling completely over her form. 

 

“We should stop.” Even to my own ears, the suggestion sounds weak. My breath shudders and I can’t help but run the corner of my lip through my teeth in an attempt to stop further groans from making an appearance. 

“Make me.” She takes my hand in hers and guides it to the soft skin just beneath her blouse. I knew from the moment I met her she’d be trouble, but heavens _ ,  _ this was more trouble than even  _ I _ was used to. 

 

“I...Now listen, love, I would if I could but - Oh!” Her lips had now worked their way from the corner of my mouth to the shell of my ear. I could feel all rational and reason slipping with each pop of her lips and swipe of her tongue. 

 

“What’s that, Dr. Devorak? I couldn’t-” Her fingers move lithely, moving to unhook the cheap costume buttons on my Masquerade get-up. “-I couldn’t quite hear you...” I sense that now familiar glow of magic building upon her finger tips, and she brings a cool touch to my torso sending a myriad of shivers through my core. 

 

“Darling, if you keep that up, I really won’t be able - Ahh…” Another cool touch now carefully descending to my navel.

 

“Don’t stop then.” 

 

Her breath now comes labored, pants and groans, filling the closed quarters. She brings her lips to my own once more and now it’s my turn to work the pesky material separating us over her head. We have to part briefly to discard of the dastardly fabric and I allow my gaze to explore her form. Her now exposed chest rises and falls between pants, a stunning flush painting her bosom. Her hair has now stuck to her forehead in the heat of passion and her lips are deliciously swollen. 

 

She looks like my downfall. Like I’ll regret burying myself in her entirely and getting lost in the depth of her love. A familiar thought creeps into my head, and for a moment I think how unfair and uncontrollable this all is. How useless and powerless we are against the powers that be, whatever they are. Loving her is the most delicious torment I’d ever endure. How fitting it all was considering we’ll soon be quite literally in hell. 

 

“Julian,” She cups my cheek and brings a halt to my racing my thoughts. “Come back to me, okay?” She searches my gaze before lifting herself to plant a kiss upon my lips, softer this time, coaxing me back to her. I return her kiss, allowing her taste to consume my senses.

 

“I’m always with you, love. Always.” She hums softly, pressing another kiss to my lips as the words hang in the air.

 

“And I you, Julian. No matter what happens after this. I’m always with you.” Her words are calm the waves of trepidation building within me as we move closer and closer to an end. Whatever that end may be. 

 

“Promise me.” The thought leaves me before I can stop it and her eyes widen. She looks quite a bit like...well...me; owlish and stunned. It would be comical if not for the gravity of what was just said. 

 

She pauses for a moment before a small smile spreads across her lips. She runs her fingers down my jaw and cups my face in her palm. 

 

“I promise, Iyla. I promise.” 

 

That’s enough to bring me to my knees. The relief, the happiness, the utter joy her words bring me is overwhelming. I bring my lips to hers again, and again, and again; hoping to absorb their meaning and her very being. 

 

“And you?” Her words bring my lips to halt and for a moment her gaze looks anxious. How silly for her to think for a moment otherwise. To think for a second there ever was, ever could be, an existence in which I wouldn’t be by her side. An ounce of my soul wouldn’t yearn for her. In any preciphere, in any universe, in any time.

 

I brush her hair behind her ear and press a lingering kiss to her forehead. I feel her body still and heart rate slow and in that moment everything is okay. 

 

“I promise.” 

 


End file.
